


Private Time

by Jrade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon Autistic Character, Casual use of advanced technology, Celebrations, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Picnics, Slight Awkwardness, Smut, Who doesn't want a date on a secluded mountaintop?, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/pseuds/Jrade
Summary: Fareeha and Satya have been dating for a few months now; it's a relationship consisting mostly of stolen moments in between missions. This is one of those moments.





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UvaRamune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift to my good friend UvaRamune!

“Is there a special occasion for this?” Fareeha’s dark lips wore a faint smirk that steepened a little as the blindfold was tugged tighter over her eyes.

“Celebration of milestones is customary,” Satya responded simply, fingers pulling gently at the knot in the folded silk she’d tied around the soldier’s head. “It has been six months since our first date.”

“Six months? Has it really?” Fareeha murmured thoughtfully, quirking an eyebrow behind the blindfold as she felt the other woman’s hands slip from the silk to her arm and tug her forward. She stepped cautiously, not wanting to trip - and hoping this wouldn’t be a long journey, to whatever surprise the Architech had planned. “What are you counting as first date?”

It didn’t _seem_ like six months. It had passed quickly, she supposed, but she was pretty sure it was still a little ways off from the six-month point. “Oh,” she chuckled as she realized what had happened. “Lunar months.”

“Of course,” Satya responded. Fareeha couldn’t see her, but was quite certain she’d nodded along with the word, and the thought brought a grin to her lips. The little affectations and quirks that the Indian woman peppered into her life were always delightful. “It is the more meaningful measurement of time.”

“Well I certainly wouldn’t want to imply that our time together hasn’t been meaningful,” Fareeha murmured softly, and grinned in the long silence that followed. She’d been hoping for that. “You’re blushing at that, aren’t you?”

“...yes.” Satya cleared her throat and planted a kiss on Fareeha’s cheek with a soft giggle. “Now, the surprise is near - no peeking.”

“No peeking,” the soldier confirmed. She didn’t really need her eyes anyway - she could hear that now-familiar hum approaching, could feel the hairs starting to stand up on her arms. She knew what was coming next and knew that no amount of looking would tell her where the teleporter was going to take them.

It was a bit of an insane thing, now that she thought about it, actually: her relationship with Satya. Symmetra. They both had these double lives of sorts, although admittedly the Architech’s seemed to be greater. Still, Fareeha knew that a soldier’s life (even a soldier with a private company instead of the military) wasn’t an easy one to deal with.

It meant a lot to her that Satya tried, and tried so hard, to make things work. It was hardly a surprise; she was perhaps the hardest worker that Fareeha had ever met, and she dedicated herself with a focus that was almost unreal sometimes.

Their relationship consisted of stolen moments in the gaps between missions wherever that aligned - often in places neither of them knew in the slightest, but happened to be at the moment. She would be in London, and Satya in France; they’d each get a cheap flight to Zurich and spend the night before jetting back to their lives, and it would be wonderful.

Sadly brief, though.

It was helped by the Vishkar corporation’s technology, and by Helix’s as well. Between jets and teleporters and every other modern convenience, it wasn’t too terrible, but there was still more looking at holograms of each other than either of them wanted. Particularly for Satya, who had initially balked but ended up being quite tactile indeed once she became comfortable with it.

At the thought, Pharah squeezed her hand a little and grinned at the squeeze which was returned. It was a hectic thing. It was an insane thing. It was an exciting thing. It was an incredible thing.

An electric shiver rippled over her skin as she was guided through the teleporter; the air instantly warmed and thickened - humid and damp, and the noises of pipes and electrical humming were replaced by wind and surf and birds.

“I still haven’t even seen your outfit, you know,” Pharah pointed out with a grin as she ducked her head down a little to let Satya remove the blindfold. She herself had donned a skirt over a pair of shorts, and a loose-fitting blouse that wafted in the gentle breeze. Satya had told her to come prepared for heat - and she’d done so rightly, too. The wind was entirely welcome in this heat. “How am I supposed to appreciate you properly?”

“I do know that, yes,” Satya chuckled. “Does not anticipation heighten reward?”

“Tease,” Fareeha retorted, and grinned widely at the soft giggle she was rewarded with.

It was a fun relationship, definitely. Different than her others had been, certainly, but that was probably true of all of them if you thought hard enough. Admittedly, this one was probably the _most_ different, but that didn’t make it any less good. In fact, she was pretty sure it was the best of her life. Playful but still supportive, confusing yet not bewildering; fun, while still being meaningful and substantial.

She never had to doubt in the slightest over Satya’s affections - she was quite cutely blunt about them. Actually, they ended up aligning quite well in terms of communication, between Fareeha’s militaristic background and a combination of Satya’s engineering focus and general personality, her autism; clarity was key, and neither of the two of them had a problem with it in the slightest.

It had turned out to be surprisingly fun to lay out encounters like military operations, actually - forming an explicit plan and then sticking to it, to the letter; it calmed Satya and excited Fareeha. _Particularly_ when the plan was sexual, but today, the plan was Satya’s. It had taken some encouragement, but Fareeha had told her that surprises were welcomed and wanted, and that was all it took to get something out of the Architech: telling her it was desired.

She was lovely that way.

“I…” Satya faltered for a moment. Fareeha could tell from the slackness that the blindfold was untied now, but being held in place still. “I hope you like the surprise. I am unsure, of course, given that-”

The soldier pushed forward a little to sightlessly silence Satya with a soft kiss, stifling her concerns and hopefully allaying the worry behind the words. Fareeha knew that she got nervous about things - _particularly_ things like this, like guessing what someone might want and whether a given thing fit into the appropriate social conventions.

There had been a time where Fareeha had suggested that she should just do what she wanted, regardless of what convention said. She didn’t suggest that anymore. It wasn’t a very helpful suggestion in the long run, and there were other things that worked far better - encouragement, for instance.

“I’m certain I’ll like it,” Fareeha reassured her girlfriend, raising her hands to squeeze the Architech’s lightly. “It’s from you. Have I ever disliked one of your gifts?”

There was a brief pause. “You were not immediately delighted by the bird.”

“I-” Fareeha laughed. “I _liked_ it, I was only startled that it wasn’t in a cage!”

“They pose no risk!” Satya protested softly. “They’re not venomous or aggressive, I did not think it required captivity!”

“I know, I know!” The soldier laughed lightly, leaning in to peck another kiss at her lover’s cheek. “And it was a wonderful gift, even if it was a little startling.”

“I should have ensured all of the windows were closed before giving it to you.”

Fareeha patted her gently on the back of the hand, smiling. “Maybe - but I’m sure the little birdy is very happy, wherever it flew off to. Just like I’m very happy with you.” She cleared her throat, smirking again. “Wherever _we’ve_ flown off to. Hint, hint?”

“Oh!” Satya let out a little, melodic laugh and dropped her hands, taking the blindfold with them. “Of course, yes. Happy… milestone. I hesitate to say anniversary, as it is not an interval of a year.” A brief, thoughtful frown crossed her lips. “Fractional anniversary, perhaps.”

Fareeha was swiftly distracted away from Satya’s cute face, though - which really took quite a lot of work, distracting her, but Satya had always managed it right from the beginning. From the first day, she’d been inspiring Fareeha to do stupid things, and she liked that. Something about her eyes, something about her lips, her expressions.

However, just beyond those gorgeous golden-brown eyes and that silky hair, was enough of a sight to pull Fareeha’s gaze away.

They were on a mountaintop of some sort, it seemed, overlooking a forest. Rather, overlooking a _jungle_ \- lush green spread out as far as the eye could see in the valley below them, broad-leafed trees being ruffled by the gentle breeze. In the distance, the shining blue ocean glimmered in the sunlight, and Fareeha’s eyes swiftly chased the sandy coast back toward them; the water came close, and their mountaintop sloped down to meet it a few hundred feet away.

“...believe a portmanteau could perhaps be appropriate, but I am unsure whether I-” Satya was still talking, and Fareeha felt a little bad for tuning her out but it was impossible to feel _really_ bad about anything right now.

With a gleeful noise, she leaned forward and pulled Satya close. She flipped the Architech over to the side, catching the back of her neck in one hand as their mouths met; Fareeha moaned warmly, swirling her tongue around Satya’s and delighting in the way it danced in return. She had - particularly at the start - tended to be a little more straightforward and… single-minded, in their physical interactions. Satya hadn’t had a problem with it, but she had led through example somewhat and brought Fareeha to enjoy the gentler side of things as well.

Usually just as a prelude, but that was still something - and she didn’t _want_ to rush, right now. She wanted this to last forever.

Forever was perhaps ambitious, but it went on for a fair while. Satya relaxed back against her legs and Fareeha ran a hand gently down her ribs, caressing at her side as she tipped her head forward and caught the Architech’s lip briefly between her teeth. She didn’t even tug on it, she let it slip between her grip and grinned at the breathless gasp that it brought from Satya - and the sharp shot of heat that that sound sank into her own gut.

“It’s gorgeous,” Fareeha murmured swiftly as she tilted her head off to the side and sucked gently at Satya’s neck, just below the blade of her jaw. Strong metal fingers ran through her hair and down her spine and sent out little ripples as if she was water that Satya was just stroking the surface of. “You’re gorgeous.”

Fareeha heard all the breath leap out of Satya’s throat as she scraped her teeth gently against her collarbone - through fabric, unfortunately. “Th-thank you,” the Architech whispered, managing to hold on to a little air for a moment at least as Fareeha tried to rob it away with lips and fingernails. “Th-there was a meal planned! But I-” she sighed sharply, grip tightening on Fareeha’s hair and pulling her head in tighter. “I cannot deny liking this change of plans.”

The soldier chuckled and dedicated herself to it for a moment - Satya had gone to all this trouble, and she deserved some appreciation for it. At some point though - as she was running one hand down to stroke up Satya’s gorgeous thigh and shivering as the Architech traced her teeth with the tip of her tongue, and her fingers graced across skin instead of fabric - she realized that she _still_ hadn’t seen her lover’s outfit, and she _had_ planned this all out and it seemed like a real shame to derail it.

So, Fareeha slacked off the metaphorical pressure a little. The kisses continued for a few more moments, but they were softer and gentler and trailed off slowly until she just had her lips pressed to Satya’s, one finger tracing slowly along her jaw from the back to the front. As it reached her chin, Fareeha pulled her head back away and just stared deep into those honey-tinged eyes.

“I don’t want to spoil your plans,” she whispered, cupping Satya’s chin and stroking her thumb up her cheek. “Even though I really do want to keep kissing you.”

“Well,” Satya cleared her throat, beaming like she’d just passed a test - and just a hint of blush finding its way to her cheeks, as well. “As it so happens, conveniently, kissing _is_ part of the plan!”

At that, Fareeha had to giggle - and clap a little, as well. “Oh, you know me so well! Have any other plans you’d care to share, or are those to be surprises as well?”

Satya shuffled back on her knees - there was a blanket set out here, and several pillows along with a picnic basket. An _actual_ picnic basket, Fareeha was certain she’d never been treated to anything this cute before. Most of the soldiers she’d dated had been more into ‘six pack and a burger’ sort of dates (although, she had to admit, those were pretty damn great. They had some tasty burgers).

The Architech was wearing a seemingly impossibly elegant crystalline-looking blue-white silky dress that didn’t quite make it to her knees as she leaned over the picnic basket and began to draw things out. It rose to a high collar around her neck, but opened in the back and slightly around the sides, too, at her belly. The edges were lined with something golden, and the soldier had a sneaking suspicion that it actually _was_ gold.

“First, I had thought a meal would work well; an opportunity to speak and relax, and enjoy each other’s company.” Symmetra sighed as she pulled containers out of the picnic basket, and spared a moment to smile over to Fareeha. “I appreciate those moments.”

“Me too,” the soldier nodded with a grin. They were certainly rare enough to deserve appreciation. Her gaze flicked between Symmetra’s beauty, and that of the surroundings - she never would have thought she’d be on a mountaintop in who-knows-what jungle for a date.

Although, actually, that had already happened - but “I’ve been shot and we need to wait here for medevac, but I snuck vodka into my canteen and I have some M&Ms” was hardly the same level of _date_ as this was. Although, she had to admit, the look on Aiya’s face when she’d _realized_ Pharah’s canteen was full of vodka had been pretty hilarious.

“Perhaps we could go swimming later? A way to cool off,” Symmetra suggested, pulling Fareeha’s mind away from the lush surroundings and solidly back to her.

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” the soldier grinned, repositioning and tucking a few pillows in behind her back to lean on as Symmetra dished out food. Delicious-smelling pakora, and what looked like a chickpea green curry, over rice. “Although, I didn’t bring a swimsuit.”

“Neither did I.”

Fareeha’s eyes snapped to Satya’s, which burned back at her suggestively and the soldier couldn’t keep a wide and devilish grin from spreading across her lips. “I retract my prior statement - that doesn’t sound like a good plan, it sounds like an _excellent_ plan.”

Satya laughed brightly, holding out a plate of food. “I have something specific in mind for dessert, as well.” She smirked covertly, meeting Fareeha’ eyes. “It is a surprise. We hardly have any strict schedule to adhere to…”

She shuffled over on her knees, abandoning a pile of pillows at that side of the blanket in favour of leaning back against Fareeha’s chest with a long sigh. “Today is not for schedules. Today is for each other.”

The soldier chuckled a little, wrapping an arm around Satya’s shoulders and kissing the tip of her ear. “Sounds excellent. Now, excuse me while I inhale some of this food, because it smells delicious.”

She unceremoniously dragged a pakora through her curry and stuffed it into her mouth, moaning obscenely as she did; it wasn’t even really spicy so much as just hot, and very very flavourful. The vegetables in the pakora were perfectly cooked and actually still had their tastes intact, and the curry was tangy and spiced marvellously. Fareeha sighed a moan happily through her nose as she chewed.

“You like it, then.” Satya laughed slightly, laying herself back against Fareeha’s chest. “I had hoped you would. I told you meat was not necessary for a good meal.”

“No meat at all?” Fareeha inquired around a mouthful before taking another huge bite. She wrapped one leg up and over Satya’s, curling it around her thigh a little and entwining them; they spent enough time looking at each other on screens, she wanted as much contact as she could get. “You sure chickpea isn’t meat?”

Satya laughed, shaking her head and taking a gentle bite of her pakora. “Not in the slightest. We’ll make a vegetarian out of you yet!”

“Doubtful,” Fareeha mumbled, shaking her head with a grin. “I think what _I’m_ going to do is make some of my mother’s lamb skewers for you. After those you might just start hunting things yourself!”

“Unlikely,” Satya scoffed lightly, shaking her head, but Fareeha only chuckled and wrapped her arm a little tighter.

“It’s delicious, thanks.” She didn’t spare much time for talking - she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, stupidly, and she was famished. Her first pakora only lasted four bites, the second managed to make it through six before she was on to her third.

“Where are we, anyway?” Fareeha tipped her plate back and scooped some curry and rice into her mouth. Listening to the answer would give her more time to eat. She was sneaky that way.

“Mmm, beautiful, is it not?” Satya looked around and sighed with a nod. The sigh sounded a little sad, though. “Vishkar is planning a resort here. Our more humanitarian efforts in building have run aground of… problems. Sadly, that has dissuaded the upper echelons from continuing in that venture - rather than providing housing for the masses, we will instead be pandering to the rich.”

Her words sounded a little bitter, and Fareeha tightened her embrace a bit, abandoning her food for a few moments to brush the hair back from Satya’s neck and kiss it gently. She was hungry, yes, but this was more important. The Architech sighed and tipped her head the opposite way, opening up access even more and stretching her hand back to thread fingers through Fareeha’s hair.

“I apologize, it- it is simply frustrating. I understand the reasoning and the necessity. The Rio development was a substantial expenditure of time and effort, and to have the dividends so quickly robbed away… a new tactic was required. I hope - and I will be doing my best to ensure, of course - that this resort is only the first step. A few developments for capitalistic gains, and then the profits can perhaps be funneled back to help the majority.”

“You’re so sweet,” Fareeha murmured against her lover’s skin with a smile, peppering her neck with soft kisses. “How do you manage that?”

Satya shrugged a little, and Fareeha’s grin grew a little as she saw a bit of darkness creep into her cheeks. “I- it… it’s simply how I am. How could I be content that so many are homeless, are starving? Global suffering affects us, globally. It is a duty of us all to work to improve it, where we can do so without lessening another matter.”

Fareeha took a deep breath; Satya’s scent filled her nose and sparkled up into her brain, leaving her light-headed and grinning as she rested her chin on the Architech’s shoulder gently. “Of course. People who can’t protect themselves, they need someone else to stand up for them. Those who can’t provide for themselves need somewhere else to turn. It’s beautiful of you to want to be that person.”

“You as well,” Satya murmured softly, nodding as she picked up another pakora from her plate and crunched into it.

She got a little awkward sometimes, when this topic of conversation arose - it was odd, to Fareeha. She seemed to get almost embarrassed by empathy, by having concern for other people. Fareeha suspected it was more about the attention, though, and the praise. So, she took it on herself to attend to it and praise Satya for it as frequently as possible.

After all, she was pretty cute when she was a little embarrassed.

“So, a new resort,” Fareeha mused as she munched on a little more food and cast her eyes out over the gorgeous surroundings. Not a speck of civilization in sight - people would need to fly in, unless Vishkar was going to arrange for a large teleporter perhaps. “How long do you think I’d need to save up in order to be able to afford a room?”

Satya immediately scoffed. “A lifetime. I’ve seen your salary.”

“Hey!” Fareeha nudged her softly in the ribs. “Helix pays pretty well!”

“Yes, but _pretty well_ will not suffice,” Satya responded, flashing a smirk over her shoulder. “This resort will be truly exclusive; there will be some joy in its design, at least. I am sure to face some recognition for my work, although I fear that some socialite or businessperson’s spouse or child will see something of mine and decide that I am somehow beholden to them - that they will have the right to purchase my services for their own delight.”

“...and you fear that Vishkar will agree,” Fareeha muttered softly.

Satya didn’t respond immediately, but she stiffened up a little. With a soft chuckle, Fareeha set down her now-empty plate and devoted both arms to a hug.

“You always have the option to say no.”

“No, _you_ always have the option to say no,” the Architech sighed. “I? Well, there are responsibilities that must be considered. There are prices to be paid for making a better world, and this perhaps is one of them.”

“Well, then I hope that everybody simply hates your work on this new resort.” Fareeha’s sly smirk split into a wide grin as Satya shuffled to turn around slowly, a look of shocked horror on her face.

She smacked at Fareeha’s shoulder and the soldier collapsed backward against the pillows, laughing as the Architech leapt on top of her and continued to slap, groaning, “That wasn’t what I meant and you know it!”

“I know!” Fareeha gasped breathlessly, still laughing as she tried to fend off Satya’s joking assault. “I know it wasn’t, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity!” She cackled for a few moments more as Satya’s slaps redoubled, until Fareeha caught her forearms and stilled her.

She lay for a moment like that, grinning up at Satya over her - the Architech was a little flushed, breathing heavily. A few strands of hair had shaken loose from her careful preparations, but she was grinning and gorgeous and Fareeha loved how she looked against the sky.

With a chuckle, she pulled Satya down overtop of her, dropping her hold on her lover’s forearms in order to devote her hands instead to rubbing at her back and running through her hair. Satya’s lips were soft but not weak - firm and certain against hers, and a little shot of heat sank into Fareeha’s gut as the Architech moaned slightly.

Fareeha caressed the back of her head with a hand, catching her lower lip between her teeth with a slight grunt before she pulled Satya’s head down tightly and twisted her own off to the side. Satya’s tongue slipped deftly in circles around hers, just ringing the tip and sending electric shivers through every nerve in her body.

“I think I might be done with the food for a minute,” Fareeha murmured heatedly, gazing back up at her lover intently. “Maybe the talking too.”

“A good plan,” Satya breathed, her own eyes dancing with desperate anticipation. “There is the matter of dessert, however. I did have a plan, after all.”

With a groan that bordered on a whine, Fareeha rolled over and pushed the Architech off of her. “You and your plans! Okay, what is it then? Please say it’s something spreadable.”

“Look for yourself,” Satya grinned, shuffling her legs around to kneel on one of the pillows.

Sighing, Fareeha crawled over to the picnic basket. She flipped the catch and opened up the lid, glancing inside - there was a container with more pakora, one with the curry and one with the rice. A few bottles: wine, juice, sport drinks. She couldn’t see any dessert, though.

With a frown, she reached into the basket and started to shuffle things around. Nothing seemed to be hiding underneath anything else. “Uh… am I missing something? I don’t see any dessert in here?”

She heard a giggle just before something lightly hit her head. Not really _hit_ so much as _draped,_ really - something fabric that caught on her hair and brushed against her ear. She reached up and grabbed it reflexively, pulling it forward.

It was a lacy black pair of panties. Fareeha’s eyes shot immediately back over to Satya who was grinning widely, reclined back against a small pile of pillows and rubbing her calves together teasingly.

“Your dessert is over here,” Satya giggled.

“My absolute _favourite,”_ Fareeha growled, launching herself toward Satya. The Architech laughed brightly, the sound ringing out above the treetops as Fareeha latched onto her neck. She traced her fingers in idle patterns at Satya’s knee as she sucked small circles in the skin of her neck, urged on by the soft moans and swift hands that stroked at her sides and her hair.

As she kissed her way down, she met the fabric of the dress’ high collar - it was a bit of a shame, but nothing too bad. She slipped a hand slowly up the outside of one of Satya’s gorgeous thighs as her head started to descend faster. There was less point in kissing at the fabric, so Fareeha focused on a different idea instead: as her hand stroked back and grabbed at Satya’s firm ass, she caught a perky nipple briefly between her teeth through the fabric of Satya’s dress.

The combination resulted in a rough shout from her lover’s dark lips, and Fareeha glanced up with a grin to see those honey-gold eyes burning down at her, but she didn’t pause for long. She was _getting_ her desert, damnit.

Her hand slipped the hem of Satya’s dress up to her waist, and a little higher still. Just enough so that, by the time her lips got there, Fareeha could kiss her bellybutton and just briefly nuzzle it with her nose. She stole glances up across Satya’s body to her face, her eyes - she was gorgeous like this. She was gorgeous all of the time, but _particularly_ like this: laid back and stretched out, the fingers of one hand entwined in her own hair. She bit her lip as Fareeha kissed lower, deliberately taking her time and teasing.

It wouldn’t last for long, though. Fareeha liked teasing… kind of. Sometimes. Satya liked it a lot more, and Fareeha always lost her patience first - but the almost agonized look of anticipation on the Architech’s face gave her the encouragement to hold true for another few seconds.

As she wrapped an arm around Satya’s thigh and slid her palm up the dancer’s flat belly, Fareeha caught the scent of her and it broke whatever plan she had and forced her to come up with a new one. Instantly lightheaded, she forced her head off to the side to trail the tip of her tongue down the highest possible point of Satya’s thigh, and kept her gaze up.

She locked eyes with Satya as she moaned and shifted her head to the centre, flicking her tongue up for that first delectable taste: tangy and sweet, and already very wet. Fareeha could tell she’d been looking forward to this - _a lot -_ and that thought only stoked the fire in her gut a hundredfold.

Fareeha lost every shred of restraint then, growling and driving her tongue deep into Satya’s pussy and stifling a moan in her flesh. Satya had nothing to stifle anything on - but also no need to do that, and as her head snapped back and a loud shout tore from her throat, Fareeha shuddered.

She wrapped her other arm around the other thigh, leaving that hand outside of the fabric to reach up and squeeze at Satya’s breasts and tweak her nipples. The other hand, underneath the dress, roamed freely against warm soft skin; it stroked up ribs and dragged nails back down as Fareeha shifted her head and deliberately, _slowly_ , and firmly traced her tongue down Satya’s hood from the top to the bottom before flicking her clit just once.

“Fareeha!”

Satya’s prosthetic hand flew to her hair and caught a handful, grasping tightly. The sensation was wonderful, the way she was pulled in close and tight. Fareeha tilted her head to the side a little, sucking on one of Satya’s shaven lips and running her tongue up and down the inside edge - the Architech’s cries sent jolts down Fareeha’s spine and her hand spasmed involuntarily. Nails clutched at Satya’s ribs and brought another shout.

“Ah! Yes, more!”

Fareeha shivered as she repositioned herself a little. She couldn’t really see Satya’s face well from that angle, and _that_ was a real shame - but more central was just perfect. She could see every flicker of flame in the Architech’s eyes as she sucked lightly on her clit, just teasing it with the tip of her tongue.

“Y-y-yyyyyesssss,” Satya gasped slowly, her jaw shuddering a little and Fareeha could feel a shiver run through the dancer’s thighs as well - they tensed up on either side of her head and urged her on. Gaze locked with Satya’s, Fareeha wrapped her arms more tightly around her thighs and pushed her head forward firmly as she stiffened up the motions of her tongue. Satya let out a wordles shout of lust.

Fareeha’s hips rolled involuntarily against the blanket as the fire inside her raged higher. Every noise that leapt from Satya’s lips, every glimpse of the lust in her eyes, every time her back arched or her legs squeezed tighter at the side of Fareeha’s head - every bit of that drove her own flames higher and higher.

She started to moan into Satya’s flesh, gasping breaths that rushed back out involuntarily in heated growls as she lapped at her lover’s delicious and sensitive skin. She dragged her nails down Satya’s ribs as she flicked her tongue a half-dozen times as quickly as she could, shivering at Satya’s loud and sustained cry.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yes, YES! More, more more please yes-”

It wouldn’t last much longer, and Fareeha knew it. Her head was swimming with Satya’s scent and her taste, she started to lose track of her own body. Her hips shifted involuntarily, rolling forward against the ground ineffectually but the motion rolling down her back met the shivers making their way up and enhanced them.

Satya was getting close, she could tell - her shouts were practically constant now, every breath only serving as fuel for another. Her back was arched up off of the ground, driving her shoulders back down into the blanket, but she still stole a glance downward every now and then. Sometimes she had to pull her head down by grabbing a fistful of her own hair, but she did it and met Fareeha’s gaze.

“F-F- Fareeha yes please do not stop- ah! Yes, yes- mm!” Satya’s head snapped back again as she bit her lips together, but then let them fly apart as another cry of ecstasy peeled its way out of her throat. “AaaaaAAAH!”

Fareeha tightened up her grip on Satya’s thighs and set her teeth flat against her lover’s hood, and flicked her tongue desperately over her clit. Her legs tensed up on either side of Fareeha’s head, muffling her shouts of delight and cutting off any hope of air, but Fareeha didn’t give a _damn_ about air right then, she only wanted one thing and it wasn’t to breathe. The burning in her lungs only echoed the far greater fire below them as she growled and dug her nails into Satya’s skin.

Satya let out a brief shriek, catching Fareeha’s hair tightly and bucking her hips up against her lover’s mouth as she came undone. She called out wordlessly and loudly, making full use of their isolation as she shouted openly at the sky, grinding against Fareeha’s mouth as she came.

It was all too much for the soldier to hold back anymore - the fingers in her hair, thighs tight on either side of her head; the electric shivers running down her spine met the ecstatic flames burning their way up from below and Fareeha shouted sharply as her own hips snapped forward against the ground. She shuddered and grunted as she came as well, her own body jerking as waves rolled through Satya - she felt them in the thighs against her head, the legs pulling tight against her back, the hand in her hair.

She whimpered loudly, deep into Satya’s flesh as she convulsed, hips rocking forward against the ground as she grabbed at the Architech’s ribs. Finally, her lover’s thighs opened up a little and let her pull her head back an inch to gasp in a ragged breath.

“FUCK!” Fareeha’s head snapped to the side and she bit at the inside of Satya’s thigh involuntarily, fairly hard. She gasped another breath in through her nose as the other thigh clamped against the back of her head and Satya yelped, rolling over onto her side as Fareeha’s body spasmed and twitched.

“Fuck,” she murmured against soft and sweaty skin a few moments later, when she’d managed to get herself under control again. Enough to breathe, enough to move. “That-” she swallowed, voice a little rough even though she hadn’t been the more vocal one. “That was a _fantastic_ dessert.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Satya giggled softly, stroking a hand through Fareeha’s hair. It caught gently and tugged her head up - Fareeha went willingly, pushing herself up until Satya pulled her in for a kiss, swirling her tongue between Fareeha’s lips and through her mouth. “Mmm,” she sighed, eyes closed as she shivered. “I love tasting myself in your kisses.”

“I promise you, it tastes better directly from the source,” Fareeha murmured against her lips and Satya chuckled. Fareeha shifted her head, kissing at Satya’s neck - the scent from her own lips making her lightheaded. She shivered as fingers traced down her belly and sought to go lower. “Mm, gonna give me a second one?”

Satya quirked an eyebrow, and Fareeha chuckled with a wide grin as she pulled away from her neck a little. “What? You were really hot! Not my fault I came! I think I could use a drink after that, though - maybe a little break.”

“Mmhmm, good plans.” Satya hummed as she laid back against the pillows and wiped at her brow. Fareeha followed her and kissed at her jaw and chin as she chuckled.

“How about,” Fareeha murmured softly, tracing a fingernail lightly down the side of Satya’s neck, “we go for that swim, hmm? Cool off a little, have a drink…” her grin sharpened as she quirked an eyebrow. “Then, maybe you can have a little dessert, hmm?”

Satya laughed, pushing herself up onto her elbows. “Making me wait for my dessert! That’s almost cruel!” She giggled as Fareeha shoved playfully at her shoulders and jumped to her feet.

“C’mon,” she offered the Architech a hand and pulled her smoothly to her feet and in for a quick kiss. “Let’s race to the water! Last one in’s a rotten egg!”

They both whooped and yelped excitedly as they ran down the long, sloping path toward the beach. Fareeha had an advantage in that her clothing was easier to remove on the run - her shirt came off very easily and was thrown to the wind, and her skirt unzipped down the side as she made it to the white sands. She kicked off her shoes and grinned at the hot sand between her toes, slowing down as she had to jump awkwardly to get out of her shorts.

Satya, on the other hand, had only one piece of clothing - but, it was decidedly more awkward to deal with, particularly on the move. Fareeha knew that she was the more athletic of the two, but she also knew that Satya was more graceful - no way in hell would Fareeha have been able to undo and remove a dress whilst sprinting.

Satya, though? She managed it effortlessly - she even folded it before dropping it to the sands and running out into the surf, arms hoisted triumphantly into the air as she twirled in a little circle and laughed.

Fareeha joined her - in laughter, and then in the water, wrapping her arms around Satya’s middle and lifting her up. Satya wrapped her legs around Fareeha’s waist and let herself settle down a bit, stroking hair behind her ear and she leaned down for a kiss as she hummed.

So they didn’t get a lot of time, between missions and jobs and other appointments. So they didn’t have what a lot of people might have called a normal relationship. Standing there with the water lapping at her knees, feet sinking slowly into the wet sand - with a gorgeous and sexy Architech wrapped around her and pressed to her lips - Fareeha didn’t give a damn. The time apart sucked, yes.

That was what made the time together all the more precious.

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered something that follows my chaptered story "Angel and Creator", at least I think so. I haven't _actually_ finished A &C yet but it should lead this way probably XD
> 
> So... yeah! Just a little story, uh... not much more to say about it, heh! Hope you have a good birthday, Uva - and everybody else, I hope you just have a good day generally :)


End file.
